the old green bottle
by Dijit
Summary: i suck at summaries so it's a game of spin the bottle
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I own nothing!  
  
Summary- Ok here we go Hermione, Ron, Harry, Shamus, Dean, Neville, lavender, Ginny, Fred, George and Draco all play spin the bottle. what will happen? Who knows {not me}? By the way I don't know why I killed off Charlie he's my favourite Weasly! Enjoy  
  
" I'm bored, can't we do summut" Moaned Ron as her shifted in his seat. The golden trio were on the Hogwarts' express heading for their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. The Weather was dismal and the atmosphere was bleak. Nobody knew what to say as all were still mourning the untimely death of the second oldest Weasly. Charlie had been Tragically killed during a demonstration of the dangers of dragons {he was the perfect example}. The compartment was still silent as nobody responded to Ron. "Oy! 'Mione what's that game you talked about last week ...spray the bottle?" Hermione was woken from the trance like state she was in by the sound of her name. "What...oh spin the bottle." she said "Why don't we play that?" asked Ron as Hermione reluctantly agreed. "Harry?" Ron asked Harry who previously was fiddling with a piece of string fraying from the seat, not bothering to listen. " Harry do you want to play?" again Ron asked. " What, yearh whatever, But don't you need more than three to play?" he added " Yearh lets go get some more people" said a now excited looking Ron.  
  
Harry was the first to return. He had gathered the rest of the 7th year Gryffindor boys. Hermione was next, trailed by Lavender and Ginny. Finally after much impatient puffing and panting Ron walk in closely followed by Fred and George who had to redo their 7th after failing their newts. "All right, all" announced Fred, George nodding behind him as they all sat in a circle. "So does everybody now haw to play" inquired Hermione after none said no she carried on. " Well first we need a bottle" with a swift swish of her wand and old wine bottle appeared. Just as she was about to spin it and start the game a knock came from the compartment door. Lavender, who was closest to the door opened it to find a very stern looking McGonagall and a very annoyed looking Draco. "I'm dreadfully sorry about his but it seems Mr Malfoy here cannot control himself around his fellow Slytherins. So he will have to join you," she said with a genuine look of pity in her eyes. " But professor" started Shamus " No excuses Mr Finnegan or it will be detention for all. Now play nice" she said smiling at the thought of Harry and Draco playing nice. Once she had gone all eyes were on Draco "Yes I am aware that I am impossible gorgeous. I don't need your pathetic drooling face to remind me .NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME!" he drawled at the disgusted faces the Gryffindors were pulling "Why, you fucking dickhead you wait till I get my hand on you." Ron said as red as a beetroot as he mad his way over to where Draco stood with the ever common Malfoy smirk plastered across his face. "No Ron he isn't worth it, " stated Hermione as she stopped Ron from reaching Malfoy. "Aw, isn't that cute, Weasly has to get his girlfriend to tell him what to do" drawled Malfoy the ends of his mouth curling into another smirk. " He isn't my boyfriend Malfoy and if you are to stay in this compartment with us the least you can do is be civil." Said Hermione making Ron feel sad as she made it sound like she wouldn't in a million years want to be is boyfriend. She continued. " Now do you want to play?" "Why not if I'm stuck in here any way," he said as he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione took the olive green bottle in her hands and span it around. Slowly it began to stop all eyes were fixated on the bottle until............................ "Ginny, dare, dare, double dare, love, kiss, command or promise?" asked an excited looking Hermione.  
  
A/N What do you think? Should I carry and if so got any ideas on the dares I know it's short but hey it's my fic. If you do not understand this variation on spin the bottle here we go =  
  
Dare- self-explanatory Dare - same as above Double dare - they get the choice of 2 different dares Love - they have to confess whom they love Kiss - they have to kiss someone {pretty obvious really} Command - They have to do something weather they like it or not. Promise - they promise to do something in a certain time period.  
  
Please read and review and be friendly. This is really the first hp fic I've done that actually had Harry in it *smiles*  
  
Bye love *Dijit* 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer- unfortunately i own nothing  
  
Tessa111 - thanks for reviewing and great idea * cheers*  
  
Sharade- I know about my writing but i never said i could writ! I've tried to do what you told me review and tell me if I've succeeded.  
  
D.K.Dracona-the kiss in this is especially for you as you gave me the idea!  
  
Evil story penguins - cheers!  
  
Alleus- ok I know this is also short but I had coursework tonight!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny didn't know what to choose. All eyes were on her, she blushed slightly before answering, "Double dare" she squeaked. Hermione grinned and said without hesitation said "Ok then, you can either run down the train naked or snog professor Snape" Hermione finished with a devilish smirk on her face. Everyone was snickering. All had different ideas on which dare was worse.  
  
Draco's pov  
  
I'd proudly run down the train, I have nothing to hide any way I'm perfect  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Ohh I'd probably run down the train but Ginny's a girl.  
  
Lavender's pov  
  
Kiss snape he isn't that bad!  
  
After many excruciating minutes of deciding what to do Ginny stood up and started to undress. " Ginny NO" shouted her brothers in unison "You do and mum will hear about this" Said George warningly at his little sister "Oh chill your beans guys it's only a dare" Ginny said as she totally exposed herself and ran out of the compartment screaming down the hall. The difference in reaction was astonishing Harry closed his eyes along with the rest of the Weasly clan. Lavender had a face like a cat that drank to much milk and Neville, Shamus and Dean couldn't help but laugh, what else could they do. Draco however was the only one who didn't seem to react; all he did was sit trying to hide what he really felt.  
  
Draco's pov God she's gorgeous.  
  
Once Ginny return she quickly got changed. She felt uneasy as she rejoined the circle as she received some funny looks. "Your turn to spin" said Hermione handing Ginny the bottle. She took it in her hand and spun it. It started to slow. "It's......................Neville," said Dean. Neville looked worried everyone was staring and smiling at him all but Draco that was. "Dare, dare, double dare, love, kiss, command or promise?" asked Ginny. Neville looked and round and muttered something none could hear. "What?" said Ginny "I said Kiss."  
  
All the girls in the compartment started to giggle as Neville started to turn red. " Ok then" said Ginny in a teasing voice "you can kiss Dean" she said pointing a finger at him " With tongues" added a mischievous looking Lavender.  
  
Neville looked over at Dean as Dean looked at him. 'What had he gotton himself into' " Come on Nev" said Fred pushing him towards Dean. " I don't wanna," Blurted out Neville looking quite annoyed. "WHAT, aren't I good enough for you Neville" pouted Dean. " Oh for crying out load get it over and done with" Drawled a bored looking Draco. Neville took one more nervous look at the rest of the players before leaning over into Dean.  
  
The whole compartment started screaming. He actually did and by the way he was getting into it was enjoying it. He soon broke the kiss and scrambled back to his original seat. "Whoa Nev I didn't think you'd do it" Said a surprised looking Ginny " Yearh mate, well done" Added Ron. Neville just wiped his mouth and drew his knees up to his chest. " Here Nev your turn" " No I don't feel to well can you do it Harry?" asked Neville looking sad. " Yearh ok " said Harry spinning the Green bottle in his hand. "It's.............................................Draco!"  
  
A/N What do you think? I'm not to good at writing but I need more ideas on possible dare. Got any ideas tell me. I know it's short but hey it's my fic. If you do not understand this variation on spin the bottle here we go =  
  
Dare- self-explanatory Dare - same as above Double dare - they get the choice of 2 different dares Love - they have to confess whom they love Kiss - they have to kiss someone {pretty obvious really} Command - They have to do something weather they like it or not. Promise - they promise to do something in a certain time period. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer-I own nothing!  
  
Thanks to all reviews. I love to hear from you. I would especially like to thank I give it all to Mr Black who has given me some interesting ideas * cheers mate*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco sat still, he knew it was his turn but still said nothing. "Malfoy it's your turn." said George trying to get Malfoy out of his daydream and play the game. "I am aware of that Weasly, I'm waiting for the options," he said remaining as motionless as a statue. Harry threw a evil glare in Draco's direction and said "dare, dare, double dare, love, kiss, command or promise?" Draco thought for less then a second before he answered. "Promise" everyone was silent. Nobody knew what to give to this evil, obnoxious little Pratt that had made their lives hell over the years. However the silence was soon broken by a female voice "You have made a promise to do whatever we deem fit, correct" Draco nodded " and in doing so you will complete your promise when the given time arises, correct" again Draco nodded. "Then your promise Mr Malfoy, is to stand up at the end of the sorting feast and sing to professor Snape the muggle song I will always love you" Hermione finished.  
  
The once predominate smirk on Draco's face disappeared and was replaced with a look of sheer horror. Laughter could be heard all around the compartment. "Nice one 'Mione!" Said Harry as he picked himself up of the floor where he had fallen onto from pure laughter. Draco now changed from the look of horror his face twisted into annoyance. "Your turn Malfoy" said Harry handing him the bottle. Draco snatched the bottle out of Harry's hand and began to spin it, around and around until... " It's the mud blood" sneered Draco as he jolted out of the way of a punch from Ron. "Dare, dare, double dare, love, kiss, command or promise?" Draco asked the excitement oozing out of him. Hermione looked around at her friends. The wasn't one to back out of a challenge, but from Malfoy! "Command" she said glaring into Malfoys eyes. He stared right back until she had to pull away. "Ok Granger, I command you to pretend you are a Slthyrin for 2 weeks and pretend to be my little whore." He said a smile playing on his face. "Wait that's two" said Lavender " Arrh but Miss Brown there was no mention of that in the rules. She has to do what ever I say." Everyone turned to Hermione.  
  
Ron pov That little twat how could he? I'll have him for this mark my words, I'll have him.  
  
Dean's pov Umm I'd like a whore.  
  
Ginny's pov  
  
Lucky cow how come she gets everything?  
  
Soon the whistle signalled that they were ten minutes away. Everyone went to get up when. "We'll continue this next Thursday in the room of requirements. All must attend or the bottle will have its revenge," said shamus. "What!" said Draco as he reached the door " I'm expected to hang round with you of my own free will? You can shove that." "It's the rules anyone who doesn't carry on the game will die before their time. I thought you said you knew the rules." Draco just sauntered out the door in a huff giving no reply to the others. They soon all departed to separate compartments to get changed all had different thoughts on what they had let themselves in for.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Oh no as if spending the train ride here with Malfoy wasn't enough I have to meet up with him. Arrh, but I can't wait to see his promise and Snape's face hehehe.  
  
Ron's pov  
  
I'm gonna kick his sorry ass. I'm gonna kick his sorry ass. I'm gonna kick his sorry ass. I'm gonna kick his sorry ass. I'm gonna kick his sorry ass. I'm gonna kick his sorry ass. I'm gonna kick his sorry ass. I'm gonna kick his sorry ass.  
  
Hermione's pov  
  
HIS WHORE! As if being a Slytherin wasn't enough and for 2 weeks how on earth am I going to cope? I can't study. I can't hang out with Harry or Ron. This is gonna be bad.  
  
Lavender's pov  
  
Well that was different. It was funny though can't wait for Thursday first potions class oh snappie-poo  
  
Ginny's pov  
  
What a dog, she always gets everything; good grades, Harry, friends and now Draco. That's the last straw, this is it. The war starts NOW!  
  
Shamus's pov  
  
dum dee dumm dee dum oh Yearh gotta get changed trousers on belt up dum dee dumm dee dum dum dee dumm dee dum.  
  
Dean's pov  
  
What a blast! Oh Ginny is so fine, I think I'm in love. {Breaks into song}oh Ginny your so fine your so fine you blow my mind hey Ginny hey hey hey Ginny.  
  
Fred and George's pov  
  
-Mums gonna go mad when she find out. -I know but it was funny. -Yearh but we ain't had a dare yet. -Don't worry our time will come.  
  
Neville's pov  
  
I can't believe I kissed Dean Thomas {it was nice though} NO! Your straight not gay, straight not gay. straight not gay!  
  
Draco's pov  
  
I wonder what Ginny's doing now she is so beautiful. I wonder if my dad will let me marry a Weasly? Doubt it. Anyway I can't believe my promise. What a dick you should of just picked love damn.  
  
A/N sorry I like writing shorties *smiles* but anyway please review I know all of you have and I am eternally grateful I appreciate the ideas cheers. Love you all. ps: I will be going through all year cheers for the idea . 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer Thanks to everyone who reviewed it's great to hear from you all. I'm sorry this was late but I had a bit of coursework to complete {dam GCSE's}. Any way here we go.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Everyone made it to castle and all were seated at their house tables. The sorting had been completed and the feast was in full swing. It was soon time for the annual Dumbledore speech but this years was not as expected. " Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. Just a few little niggles before I make an announcement concerning the 7th years." Whispers spread across the hall. What was he on about? " As you know Mr filch had some trouble concerning the boys lavatories last year and has asked me to remind you that putting fireworks down the pan will not be permitted." Dumbledore said twinkling his eyes over the Weasly twins " Arrh that was a good'un Fred" "Ay it was my dear brother" Fred said ignoring the disgusted look Herminoe threw their way. "Secondly the forbidden forest is that, forbidden. Now all may leave except the 7th years. Goodnight." The hall slowly buzzed out all except the mystified 7th years. " What do you think he's got planned?" asked Neville " Probably another attempt at improving house relationships." answer Hermione not bothering to remove her eyes from what she was previously gazing at before she was snapped out of her daydream 'was she the only one who remembered Draco's promise?'  
  
Meanwhile over at the Slythrin table Draco could feel eyes on him but he didn't know where from. He shook his head and began to ponder what the old man had in store. Probably some stupid trick to improve house relationships. What a fool he thought as Goyle flicked a green, slimy boggie Crabbes way. "What u doing pack it in" Crabbe grunted throwing a fist Goyles way "Will you two try and behave like proper Slytherins. Your making the rest of the hall look half way descent." Draco drawled whilst playing with one of his expensive platinum bracelets his mother had given him for his birthday. "Sorry" Goyle muttered bowing his head in shame. "Yearh, sorry " Crabbe agreed looking at a very interesting spot on the wall. 'I'm going to have to do it' Draco thought "No time like the present" he whispered to himself. Draco raised himself from his chair and made his way passed the bewildered students at the Slytherin table smirking inwardly and the mix of shocked, amused and evil expressions shared amongst the 7th year Gryffindors. Draco sighed inwardly and braced himself for what was to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. "If I should stay" Draco started trying to make his voice bigger so it was louder then the giggles amid the hall. "I would only be in your wayyyyyyy" "So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way" he paused in time with the song and took one last look at the crowd of disgusted Slytherins, merry Gryffindors, perplexed Ravenclaws and shocked Huffelpuffs then turned toward the staff table to see Mcgonalgol with a stern face, Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye and a smile playing around his mouth and Snape with a repulsed expression. He ran up to Snape, knelt in front of him and bellowed "And I IIIIIIIII will always love youuuuuu. I will always love you." the whole hall irrupted in laughter all except Snape, Draco and Mr Filch. Even Mcgonagal broke a smile. Snape signalled to Filch that Draco should be removed at once and he obliged dragging the singing Draco out the hall.  
  
Everything calmed down and Dumbledore continued. "Well how can I top that but I will try nonetheless. I assume the feast was as pleasant as always" he received a few nods but otherwise there was no clarification that it was so as all were still whispering about the Draco incident. "Anyway straight to the point this year we are setting into motion a scheme to improve house relationships." Draco was brought back into the hall looking glum and sat down at his appropriate seat.  
  
Hermione and Draco's pov  
  
I knew it.  
  
" First of all has anyone ever heard of the chest of partnership?" There could only be one hand in the air thought Draco and he was right. That stupid little mud blood always thinking she is right. "Yes miss Granger" Dumbledore said twinkling his eyes at the young Gryffindor. "Well sir in the old times marriages were decided by the chest. All 7th year students had to participate." Hermione answered. " And does anyone know haw it works" nobody answered not even Hermione. "Well every 7th years name was placed in the chest and left for 1 night. Over that night the chest will decide who is best fitted with whom. In the morning names will be paired out and it isn't house sorted either." Dumbledore finished. "But how is this relevant to you, you may ask" he said looking at the confusion mixing in with horror on the 7th years faces. "Well our plan is to temporarily place you in a marriage chosen by the chest for a year. You will have to carry out all the regulars of a marriage but it will not happen here. You will all be split up into little communities and distributed around the country. Don't worry miss Granger your education will still be as it would if you were at Hogwarts." Everyone was in shock. What did this mean ? Would they get saddled with someone they hate or would never what to marry. All the time thoughts were rusting though everyone's heads.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Oh no this is the worst thing I've ever heard. I could be split up from Hermione and Ron or even worse have to marry pansy.  
  
Draco's pov  
  
Great, just great knowing my luck I'll be saddled with granger or Weasly. But I don't suppose that Weasly girl would be such a chore  
  
Hermione's pov  
  
Oh no, this is terrible what happens if Harry is taken by someone else who will I have Ron, oh no  
  
Ron's pov  
  
What! This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of in my life.Associating with Slytherins my eye.  
  
Seamus's pov  
  
dum dee dee dum dee dee dum dee dee dum dee dee dum dee dee dum dee dee  
  
But there was more "As I knew you would all be eager to participate I placed your names in 24 hours ago and should have the results any minute once Hagrid brings in the chest. Arrh here he is now" he said this really shocked people tonight. "Right " Dumbledore said as he rubbed the wooden chest he opened the lid and two sheets of paper came out " The first pair will be...................Miss Parkinson and Mr Finnegan" The names where more shocking than the last. "Miss Abbot and Mr Goyle, Mr F. Weasly and Miss Bulstrode, Mr G. Weasly and Miss brown." Than came Draco's name. "Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasly." All eyes were on Draco. What could he do? Luckily more names were read and soon everyone had a partner- Harry and Hermione, Ron and Padama, Seamus and Paverati, Neville and a Hufflepuff called Aerwein and Dean and a Ravenclaw called Edwina  
  
Then came the communities. " The first community heading for Devon consist of....................."  
  
A/N I know it isn't must but you know. Anyway I wanted to do something weird so I thought I'd try this. Please review and give me different ideas on the communities please it will be much appreciated. 


End file.
